


Why us?

by Royal21



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, F/M, Hydra (Marvel), Kid Natasha Romanov, Kidnapping, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royal21/pseuds/Royal21
Summary: Natasha believes Steve and Maria to be her parents after she was captured by hydra for 2 months and was de-aged but she doesn't remember her past only that Steve is her daddy and Maria her mommy. How will the super solider and Agent cope with being parents until a cure is found.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov, Maria Hill/Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Nick Fury & Natasha Romanov, Nick Fury/Maria Hill, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

Natasha had been missing for 2 months and they had no idea where she was it was a simple mission one she was going to be taking down a hydra operative but once she didn't report in Fury got worried turned out the mission wasn't as simple as he thought and the hydra operative had caught and now they were searching endlessly for Natasha. Now after endless weeks and days without sleep they had finally got a hit on where Natasha was at and the Avengers headed to Russia to get back their teammate but she wasn't as they remembered 

"Has anyone found Natasha?"Steve asked as he took down the last of the hydra agents.

"Negative," Clint answered he wanted to find his best friend and make sure she was okay.

"If this is a dead-end I think Hill might skin us alive," Tony said he might be using humor right now but he really wanted to find his friend.

"Well I'm going to check this level I might have luck," Steve said, he started busting down through doors finding each one empty he was starting to lose hope and really hoped the last door had Natasha in it. When he burst into the door he saw a child in the corner. It was a girl he could tell from the red curly hair that hung wildly. The little girl reminded him of Natasha with her curly hair.

"I have a kid here," Steve said quietly 

"No Natasha," Clint asked

"No."

"Hey kid, listen-" Steve started but the kid ran to him at fun speed and hugged his leg tightly. She had caught Steve off guard.

"Daddy you found me!!! Where's Mommy?" The little girl said realising her grip on his leg and she started bouncing up and down with eagerness, it took Steve a moment to process what the heck just came out of the little girl's mouth. Did she just call him Daddy?

"Daddy?" Tony said through the comms.

"Um kid what's your name?" The little girl looked at him in confusion and then her lip started quivering and tears were streaming down her face and Steve stood there frozen. He didn't know what to do, he didn't know if he said something wrong.

"They were right, you don't remember me. It's me, daddy, it's Natasha." The little girl said now she was full-on crying and Steve didn't know what to do so he picked her up and hugged her, she did look like a mini version of Natasha's red hair and those green eyes didn't lie.

"I remember sweetie, I remember, how could I forget the face of my princess," Steve said as he rubbed circles on Natasha's back.

"Cap, did I just hear what I think I heard?" Clint asks

"Yes, we'll meet you all in the quinjet."

"Princess can you close your eyes for me and only open them when I say it's okay."

"Mommy."

"You'll see mommy soon just close your eyes."

"Okay," Natasha mumbled from the crook of his neck. Steve walked them both out of the hydra facility and into the quinjet where Tony and Clint were waiting for them; they didn't need any backup since the facility was every underly guarded.

"You can open your eyes now."

"Down Daddy," Natasha said no more of demanded Steve to put her down and once he did she took a small turn to check out her surroundings, and then she turned back to Tony and Clint who were standing there gaping the little girl did look like Natasha and her voice was squeaker but not the type to have your ears bleeding it was sweet and suited her for her age.

"Uncle Tony I missed you!!!!" Tony was shocked and Clint was hurt. Natasha was always telling Tony how annoying he was and threatening to kill him but they did have enjoyable times together.

"I missed you too little red," Tony said an amused triumph smirk on his face as he saw Clint's reaction to what Natasha said and he went and picked her up and kissed her on her cheek.

"I'm not little," Natasha said

"Really then how old are you."

"I'm 5, that means I'm a big girl." 

"And who's your favorite uncle?" Tony asked he knew actually what he was doing and so did Steve and Clint

"You are uncle Tony!!!" Clint gasped his own friend betraying him for Stark his best friend when she was big again he would have words with her.

"Really Tasha and what about uncle Clint."

"You're the second best." 

"It's okay Barton with me you'll always be second best," Tony said an amused smirk on his face he was little Natasha's favorite uncle and he would live up to that by being the best damn uncle he could be.

"Daddy I want Mommy," Natasha states yawning her head resting on Tony's shoulder

"I know princess and you'll see her why don't you go to sleep and I'll wake you up," Steve said taking Natasha from Tony and placing her in a chair and buckling her up and draping a blanket over her. Steve went to the cockpit where Clint and Tony were fighting over who Natasha's favorite uncle was.

"Do we know how she got this way?" Clint asked once Steve stepped in

"No, maybe she'll remember and help you see what we have to reverse."

"Who's Mommy by the way?" Tony asked

"I have no clue."

"Well, you better find her before Natasha losses her shit," Clint says

"I don't know who the person she claims her mother is and we need to get her clothes and other things. I'm so confused right now." 

"Don't worry I already called Pepper she's already going shopping for Natasha and having a room on your floor set up just for her," Tony says

"Thanks, Tony."

"No problem it's just what the favorite uncle does." 

"God your never going to stop that are you?" Clint says

"Nope, I'm not."

The rest of the ride was spent in quiet they had already called Fury but haven't given him all the details on Ntasah condition just that he would have to wait and see, Natasha slept through the whole ride and Steve was thankful that he didn't need her bombarding him with questions on who her mother was when he didn't even know himself and the also needed time to think on what the hell he was going to do with Natasha now since he was her "father". Clint was figuring out many ways to be Natasha's favorite uncle he didn't do second best especially not with his best friend, Tony was happy he was Natasha's favorite and he was going to make sure it stays that way.


	2. Chapter: 2

When they land Natasha is still sleeping and he gently coats her out of her sleep and once again she is asking for her mother although Steve didn't know who the hell she was he hoped it was someone he knew. Tony guested taking her down to see the doctors to make sure she was okay and it was their Natasha they had and not some random kid who Hydra made her believe Steve was her father. But once they got close to medbay Natasha wouldn't move she didn't want to go to the doctors they scared her and they all knew that Steve was hoping it wouldn't be a challenge but it was Natasha refuse to let any doctor come near her if there even got to close she would scream and kick her legs until they moved away.

"Natasha, you have to let the doctors make sure you're okay." Steve tried to reason with Natasha but she wasn't having it

"No. I want to go home. I want Mommy!!!" Natasha screamed 

"Natasha Daddy can't get Mommy right now she's at work you'll see her at home. Okay so let the doctors make sure you're okay." Clint tried to reason with her, he knew getting adult Natasha to see a doctor was always a struggle.

"She works here you dumb-dumb," Natasha said rolling her eyes, she wanted her mother why would no one bring her to her mother.

"Okay but Mommy is still working we can't disturb her," Steve said, he saw it as a good sign that Natasha remembers Shield which means a little of her adult self is in there.

"If you don't take me to her I'll go myself," Natasha said

"Natasha please we have to make sure you're okay." Clint tried but Natasha was fed up and bolted once he finished. Steve and he were right behind her running after her and shouting many apologies as they raced to catch up with the little girl who was faster than any of them could have thought. They have to give Natasha credit. She ran up the stairs without thought and didn't even stop to catch her breath, just running knowing exactly where she was going.

"Natasha please slow down let's talk," Clint said threw panting breaths he gets that she had a version of the super-soldier serum but she didn't need to show off all the time

"If you're getting tired I got it go back to the tower, Tony did," Steve said still running after Natasha so he wouldn't lose sight of her

"Yeah okay fine see you at the tower," Clint said heading back down the way they came. He didn't want to be cashing after Natasha. He didn't have the time for it or the tolerance to keep on running. He has done enough of that today and every day of his life.

Natasha had stopped running she had finally reached the floor her mother was located on and she didn't hesitate to run towards her office but when she got there her mother was nowhere in sight so Natasha tried her Grandpa's office but she wasn't there either and Natasha was starting to lose hope but as she was walking back she spotted her mother she was in a meeting with other agents and her grandpa was there this made her smile and she knew she shouldn't have but she did she brust into the meeting room.

"Mommy!!!" Natasha said running towards her mother and she ignored everyone's stares. She didn't care if it was an important meeting. She missed her mother too much and didn't want to let her go so she jumped onto her mother's lap and hung onto her neck like a plague.

Maria who was in a very important but still boring meeting was left in outer shock when the small redhead child came bargaining in the room and charged at her calling her mommy she didn't know who the child belonged to but it wasn't her and she tried to form words as to why a small child bargained into a very important meeting interrupting it and calling her mother when everyone knew she didn't have a child.

"Agent Hill is there something you wanna tell me." Fury addresses her and Maria knows all the other agents were waiting for a response but she couldn't find any because she didn't have any words and she knew this was going to be the gossip mill at Shield, Maria Hill has a secret child she could already hear the theories and gossip.

"There you are. You can't do that, come on you're interrupting a very important meeting." Steve said coming in and Maria is happy that the attention is slightly off of her because she has no idea what the hell is going on

"No Daddy, I want to stay with Mommy." The girl said she was still clinging to my neck refusing to let go 

"You still have to get checked up and Mommy working you'll see her later right Maria," Steve said giving Maria a look that says she better say yes 

"Yeah sweetie I'll be at home go get a check-up you'll see me later I promise, "Maria said, playing along to whatever game Steve was playing at but she didn't want the kid to have a meltdown. She didn't want all the attention on her, not now anyway.

"No!! No doctors Uncle Bruce only. I want to go home!!!" The child whined Maria still didn't know her name 

"Agent Hill you're dismissed for the day." Fury said

"Sir, that's not necessary I'll get her out, and sorry for disturbing the meeting," Steve said trying to take the girl from Maria's arms but she held on tight almost strangling Maria in the process

"No Captain Rogers, the little one wants her mother and who I'm I to stop them from being together. Tomorrow I hope I get an explanation. Goodbye Agent Hill." Fury said

Maria knew she couldn't argue with Fury and decide to leave the meeting she wanted everyone to stop looking at her and she also needed to ask Steve what the hell just happened and who the child was because she was getting no answers staying in the room and making everything worse and took Steve and the child to her office where she set the kid down in a chair and pulled Steve to the side.

"Who the hell is she!!" Maria said in and scream whispers she didn't want the child to hear

"That's Natasha." 

"Steve this isn't a joke!!" Maria yells causing the child to look their way but Steve smiles at her 

"I'm not we found her at the Hydra base and she seems to have a little bit of her adult self in there but not enough to understand what is real and who isn't real," Steve explains

"So this is Natasha." 

"Yeah, and she's pretty adorable."

"Fuck!!!" Maria screams frustrated and this time Natasha doesn't ignore it she stares at them 

"Maria!!! There's a child in the room watching your mouth." 

"Please Steve she has heard and said worse."

"That doesn't matter, she is 5, Maria, 5!!! She needs us to be her parents and I want to make this worth her while because she never got a chance to do that before and I want her to be happy!!! So please don't curse in front of her." The 2 adults too busy arguing didn't see the tears streaming down Natasha's face until they heard her sobs. They turned to face the tear-filled eye child, to be honest, it was awkward for Steve he wasn't used to Natasha crying she always bottled up her emotions and never showed them.

"Stop arguing!! I'm sorry!! I didn't mean to go to the meeting but I missed you!!! I didn't mean to make you angry!!!" Natasha wailed that she didn't mean to make her parents upset; it wasn't her intention.

"Tasha it isn't your fault Mommy and Daddy were just having a disagreement." Maria said picking up the child and wiping away her tears

"I'm sorry princess. We didn't mean to make you cry, we won't argue." Steve said he knew once Natasha got big again she wouldn't like him calling her princess but it was the first thought of calling her that and tiny Natasha seemed to like it.

"How about we take you out for ice cream." Maria offered she knew it would brighten up the girl’s mood and it did Natasha perked up and nodded her head furiously


	3. Chapter: 3

**Maria Pov**

Maria knew that Natasha didn't have parents growing up; she never had parental figures at all and she had to agree with Steve that she did want to make Natasha being a kid worth the while she deserved the childhood that the red room stole away. Maria felt bad for screaming at him. He must've been stressed and confused with the whole situation and she hadn't thought about asking him how he felt about taking care of his friend and teammate. Maria didn't like the tension between them the whole car ride she and Steve had been avoiding each other while Natasha babbled through the whole car ride obvious of the tension between the 2 adults.

"I'm sorry." Maria says now that Natasha was skipping ahead of them and away from earshot 

"It's okay I shouldn't have reacted that way." Steve said he had felt bad about screaming at Maria. He knew his mother was turning in her grave. She never wanted him to treat women wrong, not the way his father treated his mother. He vowed to his mother to be better and he was going to be better.

"It's fine we are both confused and stressed. Taking care of a kid is something new for us."

"I know it is and I know we both have no experience with kids but I want to make the best of this for Natasha. Know she doesn't really remember her parents and was raised by cult and wrong people but I want to be the best dad I can be for her."

"I do too. I want her to have the best second childhood even if it lasts a day, a week, or a couple of months. She deserves a second chance at a different and better childhood." Maria answers truthfully she knew a lot about Natasha’s childhood when Natasha couldn't talk to Clint she would talk to her and tell her about her past or the 3 of them would all spill their secrets to each other sharing bottles of vodka and anything else they could find.

"So we agree we're going to give her the best second childhood ever." Steve wanted to know

"We agree." Maria said before turning her attention back to the 5-year-old who was admiring some flowers. Her mint chocolate chip ice-cream was nowhere to be found and Maria had to smile. Natasha looked innocent and she had no care in the world. She looked happy and Maria wanted it to stay that way.

"Natasha would kill us if she ever heard me say this but she's a pretty cute kid," Steve said 

"She is. But since grown up Natasha isn't here we could snap some photos." 

"I was thinking more of cherished memories but blackmail works." 

"Yes, yes it does," Maria said, taking out her phone and snapping many pictures of Natasha playing with the flowers, she even posed for a couple of photos once she realized she and Steve were taking photos.

"Come princess it's time to go home," Steve said after they were finished taking pictures

"But daddy, I want to stay longer," Natasha complained as she made her way towards them

"Well it's coming close to dinner and you said you would let uncle Bruce examine you to make sure you're okay." 

"But I want to stay longer." 

"Natasha," Maria said in a warning tone

"But mommy I've been gone for so long."

"Natasha we've been outside for 2 hours and you got ice cream before eating anything and you interrupted my meeting." 

"Sorry, but I missed you and it was probably boring anyway." 

"That doesn't make it right, Natasha," Steve said

"Mommy," Natasha said and Maria couldn't help a smile spread on her face everytime Natasha called her Mommy 

"Yes, Tasha."

"Why did everyone give us funny looks when I hugged you." The trio had stopped walking nether adult knew how to answer that question 

"Princess no one knows that me and mommy have a kid."

"So I'm a secret?"

"Yeah you are Tasha." Maria said

"But why?" 

"It's to keep you safe. I lot of bad people would want to hurt you." Steve explained

"Like the bad people who took me away?" 

"Yeah baby like the bad people who took you away." Maria said 

"I don't want to go away again. They were really mean, mommy, they said no one would come to save me and that you and daddy forgot about me."

“We could never forget you,” Steve said as he picked her up and buckled her into the car and Maria got into the passenger seat.

“We really need to get car seats for both of our cars. We can’t have her without one.” Maria told Steve when he got in the car she was sure it was pretty illegal to not have a child in a car seat and Natasha was pretty tiny for her age so the seat belt wasn’t even covering her.

“I’m sure Tony and Pepper got that cover if not we can have Jarvis order it or we can order it,” Steve said as they pulled out their parking spot.

“I want to play with Uncle Tony,” Natasha announced with a smile on her face. Maria knew that Natasha and Tony had a weird relationship almost like brother and sister but she always saw Natasha rolling her eyes at anything Tony said or did.

“I’m sure Uncle Tony will want to play with you too,” Steve said

“Stark what about Barton?” 

“Stark is her favorite uncle and Clint is second best.” 

“And I’m guessing Barton isn’t too happy about that.” 

“Nope, I think he’s thinking of many ways to be better than Tony.” 

“Looks like someone is going to be one spoiled princess.” 

“You think she’ll remember when she gets big again?” Steve asked her 

“I hope so. I don’t think she would want anyone at shield knowing she’s a child so just between Fury and the people he trusts most.” 

“She wouldn’t. So she’s our secret daughter are you sure it could ruin your reputation.” 

“It’s for her Steve and it’s not the first time I’ve been the source of gossip in shield and it won’t be the last.” 

It was true Maria had been a source of gossip in shield and Natasha there was the one that she had slept with Coulson and the only reason she got promoted to right hand was that she slept with Fury. Steve didn’t say anything but give her a sympathetic smile.


	4. Chapter: 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter I didn't know what to write.  
> Natasha bedroom  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/827043919040587746/

On the ride over to the tower, Natasha had fallen asleep so the car ride was mostly quiet. Maria and Steve talked about the arrangement and they decided that they would co-parent with Natasha and that she would spend 2 weeks in the tower with Steve and 2 weeks with Maria. This also meant Maria’s spare bedroom would be turned into Natasha’s bedroom when she would stay with Maria.

“I’ll grab Natasha,” Steve said as he parked the car as close as he could to the tower, he really hoped there weren’t any paparazzi around because he didn’t need any of them as a news cover story. Steve wanted to keep this as quiet as he could for as long as he can he knew Maria was a private person and wouldn’t want to be featured all over the news 

“Do you know who’s in the tower?” Maria asked as she opened the door so Steve could take Natasha out of the car.

“I think Tony, Clint, Bruce, Pepper, and Thor won’t be coming until next week from Asgard,” Steve said as he took Natasha into his arms and out of the car, she didn’t wake as he took her out which is weird since Natasha was a light sleeper but he guessed she was tried from today’s events.

“Do you think we should wake her?” Maria asked as they started walking to the tower she had to admit she was a little worried about being in the tower she never really visited the tower only when she and Natasha had a girls night and went back to the tower since it was closer than her apartment but that only happened a total of 2 times and she never stayed for the morning.

“No. Nat’s a pretty light sleeper and she didn’t wake up when I picked her up so she’s pretty exhausted,” Steve answered 

“Yeah, she is exhausted. You know you’re going to have to learn to braid hair right?” Maria said as they entered the tower.

“Why can’t you braid her hair?” Steve asked and Maria raised her brow at him with an unimpressed look.

“Because I’m not always going to be here and neither will Pepper.” Maria states as they go into the elevator and Steve pressed the button to his floor.

“Can’t we just cut her hair, it's pretty long?” Steve didn’t even know where to begin with a girl’s hair and he’s never had to deal with it since his hair is short and he likes it like that. And Natasha’s hair was past her shoulders he wouldn’t even know what to do to her hair. 

Maria snorts,” You must have a death wish. You don’t mess with a girl's hair especially Romanoff’s hair.”

“Maybe I can ask Thor?” 

“Or you can just learn it’s really simple.” 

“A french braid isn’t simple.”

“Steve I doubt she knows what a french braid is and if she does I’ll do it,” Maria said stepping out of the elevator on Steve’s floor.

“Will you teach me?” Steve asks

“I will. We should put her down.” 

“Jarvis, where is Natasha’s bedroom.” 

“It’s right across from your bedroom Mr. Rogers,” Jarvis answered in a hushed whisper so he wouldn’t wake up Natasha.

Following what Jarvis told them and entered the bedroom that was right across from Steve’s room and saw that Pepper and Tony had really outdone themselves. Gently laying Natasha down in her new bed and placed a kiss on her head before he and Maria left the room.

“Steve I gotta go,” Maria said 

“Where are you going? Not back to work, Fury gave you the day off.” Steve said not that he was trying to be in Maria’s business but he was hoping she would stay for dinner for Natasha’s sake of course. 

“No. But I do need to go get Natasha’s room at my home setup and do a little bit of shopping for her.” This was partly true Maria did need to go shopping for Natasha but she also was going on a date with a guy who she had been seeing for some time but she wasn’t going to tell Steve that it was her personal life.

“Oh, see you in 2 weeks, I guess.” Steve was kind of hurt that she wasn’t staying. He had grown to like Maria over the time that they knew each other and he would be lying if he said he hadn’t wanted to ask her out on a date but he never had the nerve to ask her out.

“See you in 2 weeks. If you or Natasha need anything you know my number.” Maria said as she made her way to the elevator with Steve trailing behind her.

“I do. Bye Maria.” 

“Bye Steve,” Maria said as the elevator doors closed  
Steve, not knowing what to do with himself, went to the communal floor and started dinner. He had Jarvis monitoring Natasha and since Pepper was at the tower she was helping Steve cook and she had promised Steve that she would teach him how to braid hair.

“Mr. Rogers I would like to inform you that Miss Natasha is up and on her way here,” Jarvis said interrupting Steve’s conversation with Pepper.

“Thank you, Jarvis.” 

“I can’t wait to see her,” Pepper said Steve had shown her some pictures that they had taken in the park and Pepper had been cooing over the photos and Natasha ever since. As Pepper said that they heard the elevator door open.

“Daddy!!” They heard a sweet voice call out

“In here princess,” Steve said and he heard her running towards the direction of where she heard his voice, and when she came into view she was holding the rabbit that was on her bed.

“Daddy where’s Mommy?” Natasha asked as she came over to Steve completely ignoring Pepper who was gushing over how adorable Natasha was. Natasha was holding out her hands indicating to Steve that she wanted to be carried.

“Natasha aren’t you going to say hi to Pepper,” Steve said picking up the redhead

“Sorry. Hi Aunt Pepper.” 

“It’s fine sweetheart it’s good to have you home. I’m going to go round up Tony and Bruce. Clint, you can get down from the vents now and help fix the table.” Pepper said as she walked out the kitchen and Clint dropped out the air vents and started setting up the table, Natasha wasn’t even fazed as Clint jumped out the vents just glared at him like she did when she was big and Clint was found in the vents.

“Daddy where’s Mommy?” Natasha asked again

“Mommy went home princess,” Steve said neither he nor Maria had made a plan on what to tell Natasha if she asked where she went. 

“But we are home.” 

“Yeah, we are. But Mommy has a different home and you’ll see her in 2 weeks.” Steve said, placing Natasha on the counter so he could see her face. 

“But if me and you live here why doesn’t mommy were a family and families live together,” Natasha said tilting her head in confusion she was pretty sure that her Mommy and Daddy’s are supposed to live with each other and be a happy family.

“We are a family Tasha. It’s just that me and Mommy aren’t together so we don’t live together but that doesn’t mean we don’t love you.” 

“So you and Mommy don’t love each other,” Natasha asked leaving Steve frozen and shocked for a couple of minutes and he knew Clint notices since he had been in and out of the kitchen during the whole conversation. 

“Natasha I care about your mother deeply, okay,” Steve responded honestly 

“Okay,” Natasha said 

“If it isn’t my favorite niece,” Tony said as he came into the kitchen

Natasha giggled,” I’m your only niece, uncle Tony.” 

“You’re right you're my only niece and that’s why you’re my favorite,” Tony said as he tried to hug Natasha but she moved away from him.

“You don’t want a hug from your favorite uncle.” 

“You’re dirty uncle Tony.” Natasha was right Tony was covered in grease from working in the lab

“Tony wash your hands. Natasha come on let’s sit at the table.” Pepper said, picking up Natasha and taking her to the table which Clint was already seated at waiting impatiently for the food to be set. 

Steve and Bruce brought the food in and Tony brought in the pitcher of water, Steve took his seat next to Natasha who sat in between him and Clint while Bruce, Pepper, and Tony sat opposite of them in that order.

“Are we waiting to say grace or are we going to dig into this pasta,” Tony said as no one moved, reached for food even and he was always the first or Thor whenever he was around.

“Yeah, daddy I’m starving,” Natasha said agreeing with Tony

“See even little red is waiting,” Tony said, reaching for the pasta and serving himself, Natasha and Pepper, the others following suit filling their plates with salad and Steve putting a healthy dose on Natasha’s plate even though she protested that she didn’t want veggies.


End file.
